Prince of New Orleans
by quiescentwolf
Summary: Niklaus, a hybrid combination of a werewolf and vampire, is back in New Orleans to claim his thrown as king from a vampire he turned hundreds of years ago, Marcel. With a baby on the way, how will Klaus manage to survive?
1. Back Story

New Orleans a city built from ruins a thousand years ago. The original family of vampires, Klaus, Rebekah, and Elijah Mikaelson treated New Orleans like it was a kingdom to them. They built it brick by brick, stone by stone, light by light.

There was a down fall though.

Marcel.

A vampire that was turned by the youngest of the family, Klaus, is now the leader of a vampire clan in the city where witches in the quarter are hated and killed for any use of magic. Where vampires can feed and prey on the innocent with no agenda to care for their people.

Klaus, a hybrid combination of a vampire and werewolf, wants his home back. Not stopping at any cost to get what he wants, he plans to overthrow Marcel's government and once again become king of New Orleans.


	2. Giving In

"Why don't you like this painting?" Klaus sighed as he asked Hayley, almost hurt, as they were standing in his bed room.

"It looks like it should be in a dumpster. It just doesn't make any sense to me, I don't know."

Hayley Marshall and Klaus Mikaelson have a bit of a history together. He wanted to protect her one night from getting harmed by vampires and soon Hayley fell for him. He was evil and alluring, his eyes were as blue as an ocean, and his soul was as dark as possible. But she saw a man that she enjoyed the company of. He made her smile and maybe it was because deep down she was like him too.

They bonded one night over Jack Daniels and the talk of her parents. Hayley was left as a baby by her real parents and her adoptive parents kicked her out as soon as they found out that she was a werewolf. Ever since then, she's been all alone and sometimes she liked that. Other times, she need to be comforted and secure.

That night they made love. Rough and passionate and controlling on Klaus' side. Addicting and very compelling on hers. What she failed to realize was that Klaus never stopped thinking about her since that intimate night. She was on his mind 24/7 and he didn't even know why. He found himself imaging his hands running through her brown hair, and kissing her on the forehead just above her perfectly shaped eyebrows. It was different for him, to say the least, because he was always infatuated with a girl named Caroline Forbes. He loved her for a long time and it was because she played hard to get with him. While he was still in Mystic Falls, Virginia he would always scout her out and try to get her attention. But she had a boyfriend that she loved more than anyone and Klaus new it was time to let her go. But he did tell her that he was going to be her last love.

After that night with Hayley, he started realizing that that may have not been true. Because he found himself thinking about her more than he ever thought about Caroline. All because of one night? He didn't think so. Hayley was now going to be the mother of his first child because of that night they were together. It scared him to care so much. He was Klaus, someone who could turn their humanity switch off as fast as someone's heart can beat. But he wanted to care for Hayley. She wasn't just a one night stand like she felt she was to him, to him she was a little more than that. He was starting to fall in love with the wolf. And the only way he could ever hide it from her is by being a complete douche bag to her. She bought it. But it didn't stop her from being a bigger jerk back.

"You know what? You don't know what art is. You're untalented anyways," Klaus scoffed and walked past her, heading towards the door.

"Well maybe you should explain it, instead of storming off like a teenage girl," she crossed her arms over her chest, holding mug of tea in one hand as she eyed him up and down.

He stopped before he opened the door. Yeah, he was acting rather too dramatic at her not understand his painting. He turned back around, still standing in front of the door, his eyes locked on hers and he could hear her heart beginning to beat faster and faster. He slowly walked up to her and her eyes widened at how close he did get. The proximity between them was enough for her to stop breathing as his intrusion.

"Why are you -" she began but was cut off by his finger pressing on her lips, signaling her to stay quiet. He grabbed her mug and set it aside on a table and when he turned back to her, his hand slipped around her waist. She saw his eyes become darker, his hand tensed up and she looked down to see his fingers gently squeezing her skin through her shirt. Hayley looked back up at him and met his eyes once again and she definitely noticed him listening to her heart beating faster and faster because he smile and glanced down at her chest, then back up to her eyes.

"I want to ask you something," Klaus gently whispered to her, as he pushed himself against her and lowered his lips to her ear.

Hayley's stomach just about dropped because she wasn't this close to him since the night they had sex. She nodded an answer to his statement.

"Will you be honest with your answer?"

Hayley nodded again. He smiled and asked her, "Why aren't you afraid of me?"

The most confused look crossed her face and she didn't really know what to say.

"I've killed innocent people. I've torn heads off of people and I've ripped their hearts from their chests. I killed every guy that may have shown my baby sister attention. I have killed my own father and I didn't feel bad. I could kill you right now, Hayley. So tell me, why doesn't that phase you, whatsoever?"

Hayley looked away from him. He lifted her chin up slowly with his finger and made her look him in his blue eyes. "Tell me, love."

She inhaled deeply and her hands slid across his biceps as his hands held her by the waist. "I can't explain it, but I know why I'm not afraid. You're broken. You do the things you do because you've been hurt and you've been torn apart by other people's words and actions. I see it in your eyes," she paused and after a moment continued. "You're not like anyone I've met. I didn't think you would ever be important in my life after that night we were together. I just thought it was a one night stand, but now you're someone I actually care about and want to see happy. I know that you overthrowing Marcel and his government would make you happiest, but I hope I can somehow make you happy when you're not focused on him and his rules. I want to make you happy because everyone that has ever said they cared about you, I know they ended up hurting you and breaking your trust. I don't want to be on that list. You're not the way you are because you are evil. You're this way because you've faced evil and you were defeated by it. But know that I'm the one thing in your life that won't be evil. I hope I have your trust to prove that to you."

Klaus' eyes were wide. He has never heard someone be so straight forward with how they felt towards him. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her but he didn't know if it was the right thing to do because they haven't spoken this way in a long time, nor have they been this close physically since the night they were last intimately together. But he saw it in her eyes that she was telling him the truth. She wanted him happy. Klaus realized he had no reason to stop her and no reason to not try to make her happy in return.

"Hayley..." he gently said, his voice cracking softly.

She didn't let him finish, instead she pulled him closer and wrapped one hand around the back of his neck, raised her mouth to his ear and whispered, I haven't stopped thinking about you since that night. I see you and I remember what you did to me. How easily you make me crave you, scares me. You don't scare me. But how alluring and seductive you are just by looking at me, frightens me. No one has ever had that power over my emotions...but you.

Klaus couldn't handle it anymore. He needed to have her. Just like that night, he craved her. She knew what to say to drive him crazy. It's like she was reading his damn mind, figuring out everything that makes his blood run through his veins faster than anyone could handle. She was figuring him out like a child's puzzle just by looking into his eyes.

He wrapped one arm completely around her lean waist and the other hand slipped inside of her hair and he brought his lips down to hers. She gasped slightly and that only made him smirk, and he saw the reaction he has missed so much. He ran his tongue across her lips gently and that only began to agitate her. It was as if he wanted her to beg for his lips against hers, and Hayley realized that that was probably exactly his motive. But she knew better than to beg. Instead she was going to get what she wanted. And as his tongue was teasing her lips, she moved her body against his slowly, causing his blood to pump fast through his body and through his private areas. Hayley felt exactly what she had done to him and she knew that he couldn't resist her. So she placed her lips centimeters away from his and Klaus crashed his lips against hers, dominating her mouth with his. He pushed her back against the wall in his room and Hayley felt his hands lift her shirt up and his hand touch her bare skin. She clenched the part of his shirt that was over his abs and chest and pulled him closer as she kissed him hard. Their bodies were synced together perfectly that they knew how to kiss each other, they knew where to touch, they knew when to thrust into each other to feel as close as possible to one another. There was no denying their attraction to each other.

Not anymore.


	3. Promise

Klaus stirred awake the next morning, only to find Hayley cuddled up next to him under his warm sheets. He gently smiled and wanted nothing more than to kiss her pink lips. He managed to control himself, knowing it would only wake her up. He laid there for a few minutes, contemplating his real problem regarding Marcel. He was stuck. Klaus had no real plan to take over Marcel's government in New Orleans, and Klaus sure as hell didn't know how to depict any way of getting to the army that he had total power of. All Klaus knew was that he wanted to be king and he wanted his city back. The city that has the feet stomping for "Mikaelson" and not "Marcel".

Hayley began to wake slowly and his thoughts got interrupted by her hand resting on his bare chest. Her eyes fluttered open and Klaus saw a slight smile cross her perfectly shaped lips as their eyes met, causing him to smile too.

"Good morning, love," Klaus whispered then gently placing a kiss on her forehead. "How did you sleep?"

"Mmm," she hummed, still smiling softly, which only made him chuckle. "I think I had the best sleep I could have possibly ever had in this bed. I think it was because I had you and your arms wrapped around me all night."

"Most of the night," Klaus corrected, sending a wink her way. "Sleeping wasn't the only thing on our agenda last night."

Klaus smirked as he moved to climb on top of her. She giggled, remembering how wonderful their night was. So full of lust and passion, Klaus was such a romantic in bed that it had her craving him just by a simple thought.

"You weren't lying when you said you liked being in control."

"Love, I never lie," Klaus smiled alluringly down at her. His hands tenderly stirred her mind in the act of him touching her thigh and elevating it so it was over his hip. His finger delicately moved down the back of her thigh provoking her lips to muster a moan.

"Don't," Hayley's voice cracked as she spoke to him.

Klaus squeezed her thigh faintly and an amused smile was plastered upon his lips. "Why not, sweetheart?"

"You're...driving me crazy, Klaus."

Her breathing was heavy in such a way that she looked almost breathless. "How am I driving you crazy? Just by touching you?"

"N-no," she stammered as she spoke. "You don't understand."

Hayley pushed herself from him and sat up in front of him, confusing Klaus immensely. "Then let me understand, love."

"Klaus, I was abandoned. I was left for dead by my own family when they found out what I am. I felt so hated and worthless, like no one wanted a screw up like me. I was alone," her eyes were so sad to him that he felt so hurt by her words. "I didn't know where to go or who to turn to or anything. And then here you come – caring for me and acting like I'm part of your family just because I'm having your baby."

"That is not the only reason, Hayley. You are considered part of this family because Elijah, Rebekah, and I agree that you deserve a home. We wanted to make you feel safe. I..wanted to make you feel safe."

"Yet somehow you managed to do more than that," she scoffed at him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Klaus asked through gritted teeth.

"What is it supposed to mean? Are you kidding me? You made love to me last night. Again, for the second time. You honestly believe that I feel nothing for you? You believe that I let you do those things to me because they only feel good? No...every time you kiss me or touch me, it's like you're compelling my heart to fall in love with you!" She exclaimed. "And you don't realize how much it scares me! I'm so afraid of falling for a guy like you because I know how you are. You can stop caring so easily for me then where would I go if I don't have you? Where?!"

Hayley began to sob and she held her face in her hands. Klaus couldn't believe what he was hearing. This girl was so broken and he hadn't even realized. They truly were alike. He was abandoned, he was alone. But how she appeared to him, she didn't look anything but strong in his eyes.

"We aren't so different, little wolf."

Klaus gazed at Hayley with those ocean-like blue eyes of his, the same ones she couldn't bare to look back at. She was broken, hurt, and beyond repair but the only person that could have saved her was him. Did he know that? Was he aware of the power he possessed against her emotions? She'd like to think he didn't because a woman of her demeanor always wanted to be right. But Klaus knew differently. He loved her with all he had. He saw this broken girl and his heart viewed her as an angel needing an escape from this terrible world that ruined her and her view of life. And he wanted to tell her, he wanted her beautiful heart to know she meant something to him. But how can a man of his demeanor, a man that wanted his emotions to be seen even if he hadn't spoken them, show the girl in front of him that she wasn't worthless in his eyes? How?

Maybe one day he'd figure it out and maybe one day she'll be right about him.

But for now he chose to look at her as she decided to look away.

Klaus quickly sat closer to her and wrapped his arms around her, his eyes becoming watery as well. He listened to her sob and Hayley held him closer and tighter.

As she cried, he felt it was his duty not to move until the tidal waves of tears stopped crashing against his shoulder and her sadness faded, even just momentarily. While she wept softly in his arms, he seemed sad too. The girl he loved was breaking in front of him and it seemed like there was nothing he could do. He held her for over half an hour in silence before deciding finally upon something to say. "It's going to be okay. I love you, I'm going to make it okay, love. You have my word," Klaus promised her and squeezed her gently in his arms.

He heard her sniffle as the tears seemed to have stopped. She lifted her head and silently just planted the softest of kisses on his lips before lying against him and closing her eyes, wanting to sleep with him, disappear from reality for a while and feel his arms protecting her from nightmares. To leave the sadness behind. Klaus saw no problem in taking a nap with this angel-like girl that was going to be the mother of his child.

In that moment, Marcel was the least of his worries.


	4. Waiting

While Klaus had been taking care of Hayley, down by the quarter, Marcel had been planning to destroy the Mikaelson family. Marcel had something under his belt to keep all the witches of New Orleans at bay.

Davina Claire.

A young witch that was once going to be sacrificed in a ritual, along with three other witches, to give all her power to the previous witches. But she survived. The only reason she even survived was because of Marcel and his vampire army. Now, she wants all the people that were going to sacrifice her to die and to pay for their sins towards her. Marcel controls all the witchcraft in New Orleans. Any witch does any magic, he finds out about it through Davina. Davina being the only one to survive the sacrifice has all the power of the other three girls that died.

Klaus, being the impulsive hybrid he is, underestimates her. Marcel even believes that she is the key to kill the Mikaelsons. Marcel wants to be king, king of the city that's not even his, the city that yearns the Mikaelsons through the ground and the walls in which Marcel is staying in. New Orleans belongs to the Mikaelsons, and The Original family won't let a man like Marcel take over what is theirs.

.

.

.

.

.

Hayley had woken up to the sight of a missing Klaus. It upset her but she knew he was a busy man with a lot on his plate. Something about him always made her feel better. Him being there next to her eased the worries in her life.

Making her way downstairs to the kitchen she sees Rebekah, Klaus' younger sister, in the kitchen making food for two. Hayley assumed that it was for them.

"Good morning," Hayley said, smiling slightly at the blonde.

"Good morning, my darling," Rebekah smiled up at her. "How'd you sleep, my love? And are eggs and bacon fine for you?" she asked, letting her English accent overtake her.

"I slept fine, thank you. And yeah, of course. How are you?"

"Ah, you know? The usual. Worrying about Klaus and Elijah. Haven't seen them since this morning."

Hayley sat at the table as Rebekah brought the food over to her and sat across from her to eat as well.

"Where did Klaus run off too anyway?" Hayley asked, eating her breakfast and being very please with Rebekah's cooking. "This is too good."

"Something about Marcel. You know how he's been? So on edge lately. I don't know what to tell you. He's been worrying about you, on one hand. In the other, he's been wanting to kill Marcel and regain our city."

Hayley frowned upon Marcel's name. She didn't like him. Not for one second. Hearing all the stories of betrayal to the Mikaelson family, and especially making Klaus angrier than she has ever seen him, made her stomach turn.

"I don't like him," she finally said to Rebekah.

"I used to," Rebekah admitted, causing a googly-eyed Hayley to pop up.

"What? No way. Tell me everything."

"Ah, darling, what is there to tell?" She giggled. "He was sweet, charming, and a gentlemen. I loved him with all my heart. But my brother being how he is, so protective of his little sister, didn't let any guy be too good for little-ole-me. Klaus made him choose between his love for me and the want to be a vampire. Marcel chose being a vampire, and left me heartbroken and sad. My brother Klaus always gets what he wants even if it means ruining other people's happiness; family included."

"Gosh, I'm so sorry Bekah. You must have really liked him. I'm sure he wasn't anything like the rest of your family painted him out to be. I only hear Klaus and Elijah talk bad about him, this is the first time you have said anything."

"He wasn't like this. I don't think he ever intended to betray our family and take what was ours. But try telling that to my brothers who are ready to put a stake through his heart, even if it's not beating," Rebekah said with a unimpressed tone and facial feature.

Hayley saw it in her. Of course she wanted her city back, her home. But she never wanted the violence, never wanted her family in this much chaos or jeopardy with a vampire army ruled by her former flame who has a witch that can make blood boil just by focusing. But in Hayley's defense, she didn't want to see any of the Mikaelson's hurt. She cared for each of them, in her own special way. Rebekah, for being a carrying girl to her when she was brought in. Elijah, for protecting her from people that would want her dead. Klaus, for making her believe there was love even in the darkest places.

They finished eating and Rebakah told Hayley she was going to go out to buy some medicine for the baby, to make sure it's healthy during labor. Rebekah told her to wait for Klaus, mentioning he'd be back any minute now with some crazy news regarding Marcel. Somehow, Hayley failed to be excited for that news.

She decided to wait for Klaus on the couch, thinking about when he'd get home whether she would run to hug him or kiss him. Maybe he wouldn't like that, she thought. But maybe he would, another thought would say. It was like a game for her in her head. What will Klaus like? For some reason, she wanted to be perfect for him because day in and day out he was becoming perfect to her. She found herself thinking about him more and more each day, caring about him or if he'd get hurt. It was like he was apart of her now. Is that what having a baby does? Makes you fall in love? 

Hayley didn't know how to explain her feelings about him, nor did she really want to at this point. She wanted things to go slow. Become close with him, to figure him out and then be something more if he wanted that.

But for now she was stuck thinking about him until he walked through the door.


	5. Plan

"I'm not taking my chances, Elijah."

Klaus reassured his older brother as they walked through New Orleans, heading back to their home. Elijah accompanied Klaus when he went to Marcel, In fear that something might happen to his little brother. Though he really shouldn't have. Klaus has been anything but a good brother towards Elijah.

"But you are," Elijah replied. "Don't you get it, little brother? Marcel wants to take over our whole home, if he hasn't by now. And you want to work with him? You want to work with the man you want dead. Klaus, you're a very despicable man, I would know."

Elijah has had a dagger inside of him more than once due to Klaus' anger issues when he doesn't get what he wants from his family members. Despicable? Elijah wanted to say murderous but he thought that would be too mean, but then again, Klaus is a murderer in his own right. Now he wanted to work along side Marcel, the vampire that has gangs of other night crawlers in the palm of his hand, a witch more powerful than anything, and the guy that has a death penalty for any magical uses in the city. Yeah, Elijah thought he was the dumbest man in the world.

"When will you give me a chance to actually prove to you that I'm right?" Klaus asked.

"Because you're always wrong," Elijah retorted bitterly against his little brother.

They arrived at the house and Klaus shook his head at Elijah and jogged to the door, not wanting to be in the presence of his brother when all he does is berate him. Klaus opened the door to a beautiful brunette on the couch, sleeping. Elijah smiled and motioned for Klaus to carry her upstairs and he obliged as if he was planning on doing that either way.

Klaus quietly stepped to her and wrapped one arm around her neck and the other around the crook in her legs, lifting her up so effortlessly and nodding to Elijah that he'll be back soon. He carried her upstairs and quietly kicked the door open and laid her down on his bed. Klaus sat next to her, watching her sleep and noticing the little things about her face.

The little quiver she had on her lips as she slept, the flutter of her eyelashes because of her dreaming eyes moving rapidly, the beat of her heart steadily increasing then decreasing. He leaned down and kissed her forehead delicately and sat there for a few minutes and wondered how he never noticed her beauty before. Maybe it was because of Caroline. That blonde always made him only pay attention to her, and that caused him to stir away from a woman like Hayley. And Hayley was a hell of a woman. Strong, sweet, dangerous, seductive, funny. Klaus wanted to slap himself for not seeing her beauty and potential before. As he was lost in his thoughts of her, Hayley's eyes fluttered open.

A faint grin crawled upon his face as her gleaming eyes met his and her smile slowly reached from ear to ear.

"Hi," she muttered.

"Hello, love," Klaus said in a hushed tone that only her ears to hear. "You sleep a lot..."

"This baby of yours puts me to sleep a lot after I eat. Must be hybrid cravings."

He chuckled at that statement and lowered his lips to kiss hers. "Well this hybrid is definitely craving something," he hinted.

"Oh?" Hayley raised her eyebrow at him and he returned a smirk.

Klaus, with no words, crawled on to her and caressed her cheek with his thumb as their eyes locked together. In that moment, he saw how much she cared for him.

"Is this all we will ever be?" Hayley asked him with sadness in her brown eyes.

Klaus' eyes widened. She couldn't be serious. Was she? How could she not see that he wanted more than just the physical stuff?

"Hayley," he breathed. "I want a life with you. I'm falling in love with you and if that's what you have to hear to stop thinking that all I want is the physical stuff, then so be it."

Hayley wrapped her fingers around the back of his neck and pulled his head down to hers, letting their lips touch gently. Klaus felt her tongue teasing his lips and he wouldn't have a girl dominating him in a kiss. He grabbed her hands and pinned them over her head, causing a gasp to escape her lips and hit his. She smiled up at him and he continued to kiss her.

[knocking on door]

"Niklaus, I need to speak with you, young brother," Elijah's voice spread through our room as he spoke behind the door.

Hayley giggled and let Klaus get up. He smiled down at her and fixed his bulge that was showing through his pants, which only made Hayley laugh up at him.

"Hurry back," she whispered to him.

"I will, love," he purred down at her as he pressed his lips to her pink ones.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"What did you want to talk about?" Klaus' voice reverberated through the room as he walked down the stairs.

"I think you wanting to work with Marcel is a terrible idea," Elijah directed sternly, pouring Jack Daniels into two glasses.

"Who are you to tell me what to do, Elijah?" Klaus asked, walking over and taking a sip of his drink as both of them leaned against the counter top.

"I'm your bother, Niklaus."

"Being my brother doesn't mean you are right about everything."

"I know I'm right about this. It's a bad idea; I've got a better one," proclaimed Elijah with a insolent face.

"Do you always have to be so cheeky?" the hybrid deadpanned at his brother.

Elijah nodded a "yes" to the question.

Klaus shook his head at his cocky brother. He adored Elijah but why would he think he knew what to do? Sure, Marcel was evil but Elijah didn't have it in him to be as evil as Klaus. Klaus was the epitome of a true serial killer, a psychopathic monster. Then a thought crossed Klaus' mind. What if Elijah was right? What if that witch Davina had something up her sleeve that Marcel would never tell Klaus even if they were working together? What if Hayley would get hurt if he followed through with his idea of working with Marcel? What if his whole family was killed off? What if his firstborn dies at the hands of Marcel? Now Elijah's plan didn't seem to bad after all. Whatever his plan was, Klaus was sure it probably would work out better than crossing Marcel from within his army.

"What's your plan?" Klaus finally asked.

A sanguine of a smile crawled across Elijah's face.


End file.
